Swan Queen Week: Wednesday: Duel of O
by Joshua The Evil Guy
Summary: Set between Season 3 episodes "The Jolly Roger" and "A Curious Thing". Emma and Regina are training and practicing in Light Magic, when Emma accidentally discovers a new trick that she can do, and pretty soon uses it to push her teacher's buttons. ALL her buttons.


Title: Swan Queen Week: Wednesday: Accidental Stimulation

Author: Joshua

Disclaimer: ABC and Disney own Once Upon A Time and all associated characters. This story is in response to the challenge put forth by and for "Swan Queen Week" (), specifically the third bi-annual event, "Tropes & Cliches". Story contains descriptions and allusions to an 'Adult' relationship between two women. If this offends you, you always have the right to exercise your free will, and not read it.

Rated: M (for themes, content, some nudity, and language)

Summary: Set between Season 3 episodes "The Jolly Roger" and "A Curious Thing". Emma and Regina are training and practicing in Light Magic, when Emma accidentally discovers a new trick that she can do, and pretty soon uses it to push her teacher's buttons. ALL her buttons.

Duel of O:

"Concentrate!"

"I _am_ concentrating!"

"If you were properly concentrating, you wouldn't have answered, you'd be too busy _concentrating_! Now _concentrate_!"

"You're enjoying this just a little too much, I think."

Emma and Regina were practicing.

Well, Emma was practicing, Regina was screaming at her.

Quite frankly it struck the Light Magic Warrior as something from an old army movie, where the drill sergeant was yelling at the new recruits during their training. And maybe that is how Regina viewed the whole thing, as training. With Emma, however, it was all just practice, till she was good enough to waste the Wicked Witch and then she'd be on her way back to New York and never have to think of magic or the like ever again.

She wobbled, catching her balance as a step was just a little out of position.

"_CONCENTRATE_!"

That was getting really annoying.

Rather than bother with replying, she focused back on moving the limited number of stones through the air as she ran 'across' and up and down the gorge. Exactly where this was in Storybrooke, Emma had no idea, but this is where Regina took her when it was time for training in the 'big stuff' so she didn't really think about it that much. For the small stuff, they just did that in either Regina's office at city hall, or in and around Snow and David's apartment when Henry was out.

She'd gotten pretty good at what she'd privately called the 'switching spell', even playing a prank on Hook with it once. But pranks wouldn't do much against Zelena, Regina's envy-mad half-sister, also known as the Wicked Witch of the West, who had _years_ of experience with her magic and an amulet that boosted it even further. Hence running all over a bottomless gorge in the middle of nowhere using three (literal) stepping stones.

It was supposed to be an exercise in focus, she supposed. Maintaining attention on a few necessary tasks, while reacting to dangerous situations and stimulus and the like. All she was doing was floating three flat rocks, barely big enough for her feet, and 'place' them in the air around her as she stepped from stone to stone. The big drop provided the dangerous situation, the floating stones the necessary tasks. Regina provided the 'stimulus'.

A fireball flew past her hair, close enough to singe her hair, if she hadn't had the stone she was currently standing on drop by a couple feet and let her move on to the next one. "Have to do better than that!" Emma taunted her teacher as she 'ran' to avoid the follow up fireballs.

Regina just smirked and twisted her hand. The very next stone that Emma was already in the process of jumping over to vanished in a swirl of purple smoke. She'd done this before. Apparently it was a 'typical bad guy' move that all dark magic users pulled whenever the good guys were getting overconfident. Emma was prepared for it this time, as a stone from the side of the canyon immediately pulled itself loose and flew to the spot under Emma's foot right where, and when, she needed it, dirt still falling from where it had been uprooted.

"Good, you're finally beginning to learn," she complimented.

"Why don't you go ahead and try something I haven't seen you do a hundred times already, then?" Emma shot back, still 'running' through the air.

"Well, if you insist," Regina said and held up both hands, twirling the fingers on both.

Emma stopped, standing securely on two stone's floating side-by-side. The sky began to darken and the wind picked up considerably. "Oh come on," the blond muttered. "Seriously?!"

A pair of twisters descended from the heavens, one on either side of the gorge and slowly advancing toward Emma's position. Rather than complain, after all, she _had_ asked for it, the Light Magic Warrior considered her options, and then decided to just plain go with her gut. Her knowledge and past experience told her to construct some kind of bunker and hide underneath it. Her gut, however…

Emma raised her arms high above her head, closed her eyes and then still standing on the two stones beneath her feet, she began to spin, clockwise. With only Regina as witness, the blond continued to accelerate, only her magic keeping her from being pulled apart by the g-forces, even as it continued to make her go even faster. Until…

A third, cloud-white twister formed around the spinning magic user, thinner and not as 'angry-looking' as the two converging on it, but somehow it looked just as powerful A fact that was proven moments later as it began to draw in the winds and debris of the other two tornados and send it right back at the other one!

Regina was stunned yet again at just how powerful her once-rival was. She'd just demonstrated the epitome of using ones own power against them, by turning the energies of the two spells against each other, canceling them out just like that, while remaining safe and using barely half the energy, if that! A cold sort of satisfaction began to seep into her gut. Her sister was going down!

And then the wind stopped and Emma revealed herself… and she was still spinning, obviously quite dizzy by this point. Dizzy enough that she immediately fell off her rocks, which likewise began to fall.

"Emma!" Regina called out, reaching out and 'grabbing' the woman before she'd even gone ten feet. She vanished from the middle of the canyon in a cloud of purple smoke and reappeared beside her on the ground in the same.

Seeing that her pupil was safe, Regina finally permitted her anger to surface and reprimand the gifted child once again.

"What were you thinking?! Are you out of your mind? What kind of stunt was it that you were trying to pull out there?" she snapped, her tone angry and fearful.

"I… just give me a minute for the world to stop spinning, please," Emma grumbled, sounding quite sick actually.

"Oh my god, you… you stupid idiot!" Regina growled. "I thought I'd gotten you past this already! Don't just react! _Think_ before you act! If you're doing nothing but following your instincts, Zelena will flash-fry you in an instant! Magic is just like any other tool, it is only as good as the hand that wields it! Did it even occur to you to just will yourself immune from the spinning? There's also a spell that is the magical equivalent of dramamine if you'd just stop to think of it! Why can't you just _concentrate_ already!?"

Emma had finally had enough. If it wasn't one thing, it was three others. And that last 'concentrate' was the last fucking straw, damnit!

"I'll concentrate all right," she growled, sitting up and glaring at the dark-eyed sorceress.

The moment their eyes met, they both felt the magic connect, and in the same instant they knew that Emma was using a spell against Regina, but just as they knew it there was nothing that either of them could do to stop it. The magic built and was unleashed in a heartbeat. And while the effects were instant, the understanding of precisely what those were took a few seconds.

"What are you… oh, hey now…" Regina gasped suddenly unsteady. Her eyes fluttered and she lost her balance, reaching out for a handhold, finally leaning back against a nearby boulder. She leaned back against it, her legs falling apart as her back arched and her head was tossed back. She gasped again as sensations, familiar yet foreign, began to assault her whole body. Emma just continued to watch, not understanding what was happening, nor aware that her continued eye-contact with Regina was maintaining the magic all the more.

"Ohhh," she moaned, and it wasn't exactly painful from what Emma was seeing. The dark-haired woman's breath began to pick up, and every other breath or so, she let out a gasping "Ah!" or a moaning "Oh!" and the far more interesting "Yeah! Oh god, YES!" that popped up occasionally. After about, oh say two minutes of this, though she felt like she could watch this particular tableau forever, the blond voyeur had to blink, and that was enough to break the spell.

One final, full body shaking spasm wracked the prone woman's form, eliciting a (dare we say it? Oh yeah!) orgasmic sigh of release as all her muscles turned to jelly. Metaphorically speaking. It was all she could do just to keep herself from rolling off the boulder to the ground. As she lay there gasping to catch her breath, try as she might she couldn't quite quell the tiny little smile on her face as pleasure suffused every fiber of her being. Damn shame she'd have to kill Emma now, she could use a good few more of those.

"Uh… what just happened?" the blond dead woman asked from her position still on the ground.

"You… concentrated," Regina answered, sounding entirely blissed out. "Apparently."

"Concentrated?" she repeated, slowly getting to her feet.

Regina smiled and sighed, nodding her head. "Concentrated."

"And that made you…huh?"

"Apparently," the black-haired witch answered, slowly sitting up. "Now prepare to die, Swan!" And just like that the switch was thrown and the Evil Queen in full terror mode started shooting fireballs from both barrels, so to speak.

"Wait!" Emma screamed, immediately calling up what she'd privately dubbed her 'Light Screen', which was basically just a magic shield that looked like a wall of light around her. It narrowly managed to block both fireballs and deflect a third. "Regina! Wait! It was an accident! I didn't know what I was doing!"

"And you think that makes it OK?" the dark haired queen growled, putting both hands together and forming a much larger, more intense fireball.

"Well, no, not really, but hey, it'll take Zelena by surprise, won't it?" she tried to jest.

"RAAAH!" Regina let out a primal scream, thrusting both her hands forward. The huge fire attack destroyed the light screen, exploding with tremendous force and sending the blond warrior flying.

"Look, Regina, really, I'm sorry!" she begged, getting back to her feet as quickly as she could. "I didn't mean for… that to happen! I just wanted you to stop ragging on me like a damned drill sergeant! It was alway concentrate, concentrate, concentrate! Well, damnit, I _was_ concentrating! I just wanted you to shut up for a couple of minutes, geez! I thought it would give you an itch or something!"

"Oh, I'll give you an itch!" she sneered, ready to call up her big guns.

"I was just doing what you were saying!" Emma shouted as she dodged out of the way. "Besides," she said once she was hidden behind some trees, "I got the drop on you didn't I?"

"You certainly did that, dear," Regina's speech pattern had fallen back into what Emma had always called her 'Mayor-on-the-warpath' voice. It meant she was in trouble. "Now, can you take advantage of it? That's the question."

"Let's find out," Emma shrugged and dodged again, racing around through the trees to come out near where Regina was standing.

She wasn't actually quiet about it, so Regina knew exactly where she was, what she was doing, and where she would come out from her cover. But that is what Emma was counting on. She burst out of the bushes into a roll, coming out beneath and behind the fireball that had been thrown here her head had just been. She landed in a three-point stance and lashed out with her magic. Regina easily countered the force that should have sent her flying, and retaliated with her own. Only to find her target was airborne as Emma used the earth at her feet to go 'flying' much as she had with the stepping stones. Meanwhile, the dark-haired sorceress never noticed the approaching vines and branches from the trees, not until it was too late that is.

"Argh!" she cried out when her ankles and feet and then her legs were caught by vines and roots. Moments later hanging vines and tree branches and beven whole bushes stretched out and caught her arms in their thorny embrace. She stopped moving when she noticed that they were weaving themselves around her so that even if she broke a few or used her magic, let alone continued shooting off fireballs, she would hurt herself more in then attempt than get free or cause any additional damage to her opponent.

"Not bad, dear, not bad at all," she snarled, being held spread-eagle. "Now what?"

"I've got you helpless, trapped, and at my mercy," Emma pointed out as her earthmound moved back into place on the ground. "What else is there? If you were Zelena, I'd either have already gotten her amulet, or provided the opening for someone else to. Ditto for Rumplestiltskin's dagger."

"Oh really?" Regina sounded amused. And very sarcastic.

Emma smirked and held up both her hands, in each she held something… very personal, which Regina would never have let anyone, let alone Emma Swan, get her hands on without a very dangerous fight. The point was proven, but that just made her madder. Well, two could play this game. First, she needed to distract her so that she could turn the tables on her properly. That was how the good guys did things, wasn't it?

"So, tell me, what was it that you were trying to do when you were… _concentrating_ before?" she asked, a dangerous look in her eyes.

Blushing, Emma twitched her fingers and the, uh, personal items were back with Regina. "Uh, like I said, I was just trying to make you itch or something. You were annoying me with your constant screams to concentrate, and finally it got enough, so I just wanted to cause you some…"

"Pain?" she offered.

"What? No!" Emma recoiled, horrified at even the idea. "Just some… annoyance of your own. But it didn't turn out that way. I don't know what happened. I was just focusing on how you made me feel-annoyed-and wanting you to feel the same thing, but all at once. That's all, I swear I didn't mean anything by it!"

"Hmph," she rolled her eyes and looked away.

"Regina, come on, I didn't mean to do it! It was an accident!" she begged.

"Some accident!" she rounded on the blond warrior that had trapped her. "I suppose that every time I tell you to focus from now on, you're going to essentially rape me on the spot and give me a magically induced orgasm? What do you think the price is going to be for that?!"

"It wasn't like that!" Emma screamed. "You know what? Fine! You do it to me!"

"What?" Regina was utterly perplexed.

"You heard me," Emma waved her hands and all the vines and roots and branches disappeared like magic. Even the rips in her expensive clothes were repaired like nothing had happened at all. "If it will make you feel better, go ahead and do the same thing that I did to you, to me. Fair is fair, after all. Or if you want, use that pain curse you were thinking of. But let's just get past this, because I am through fighting with you Regina."

"Are you serious?" she asked, beginning to understand, but still confused.

Emma remained silent and just spread her arms to the side, waiting.

Squinting her eyes in suspicion, the black haired sorceress stepped back, suddenly cautious. "This is a trick," she said.

"Regina, this is me we're talking about," Emma sighed, keeping her arms out to the side.

She had to acknowledge that point. But there was something else to consider. "Have you realized that maybe by trying to cause me pain, even so mild a pain as a minor itch, with your Light Magic, it twisted things around to a more… positive experience instead? As for me, whether I wanted to cause you pleasure or pain, my Dark Magic would twist it so you would be in agony? This is your problem, Emma! You never think of the consequences, you just act and…"

Emma rolled her eyes, not even bothering, nor wanting, to listen to yet another lecture. And for Regina _that_ was the final straw. She decided to play fire with fire, or in this case…

"Wha-wha-whoa-oh-oh-_oohhhh!_" Emma moaned suddenly as her whole body felt consumed by a familiar/unfamiliar fire, that at once soothed and burned with an undeniable power. Her eyes snapped open to find Regina staring right at her, a triumphant little grin on her face. Well, the blond thought in her last few moments of conscious thought, I did ask for it.

"Oh _shit_!" she cursed when the power surrounding and infusing her seemed to double, triple… exponentially increase all of a sudden. Her legs lost all strength, and she fell to the ground butt-first. By that point, she was in a hellish kind of heaven so she didn't know what was up, what was down, or even what exactly her body was doing. She was a beast reacting to stimulus, that was all.

Regina looked on, quite amused as she magically forced Emma to orgasm and wantonly display herself like this before her. As her limbs fell asunder, her arms stretched out to the side, her legs bent and spread open as though waiting to embrace the body of a lover, she stepped closer, maintaining eye contact with her body to maintain the spell. Her back arched as her head hit the ground and her whole body bent like a bow, drawn and ready to be released.

At this point, Regina paused and realized she'd been spending entirely too much time around Robin Hood and his Merry Men.

All throughout this, Emma had been cursing up a storm, well… mostly just saying 'Oh shit!' over and over again, with a 'Fuck!' and a 'YES, YES, OH GOD YES!' thrown in for variety. And right as Regina was finally going to release her, let her go over the edge and end her humiliation, that is when it all went to pots.

Blue eyes snapped open, somehow sensing the presence of her tormenter even through the fog of all that was happening to her. They focused, seeking out the unblinking brown eyes of her opponent with a laser-guided intensity that neither of them had ever known before, at least not from Emma Swan. The magic build and was unleashed within the span of a single heartbeat, and then a potentially infinite loop caught them up as Regina cried out in her own orgasmic released. She maintained her composure for longer this time than before, remaining on her feet for almost half a minute longer. Before she inevitably lost the fight as her muscles began to tense and release uncontrollably and she fell to her hands and knees… right on top of the writhing blond she was driving to ecstasy and who was driving her right back.

It became a duel of sorts. The oldest duel. Just being fought in a whole new way.

And then, entirely by accident-the first time-their hands brushed up against one another, the first skin-to-skin contact that they'd felt while in such a state. It made everything a thousand, no a million-a billion-_a trillion_ times more potent and real. After which, things lost all trace of being 'accidental' entirely.

Magic is a loyal and simple tool, one that has dire consequences to being misused, but is straightforward enough. It requires absolute focus on the task it is required for, and it is empowered by emotions. Right at that moment, the moment of first skin contact, even while they 'pleasured' each other, both women were focused on exactly one thing.

No more clothes.

Magic provided.

SQW

"We never speak of this! Ever!"

"Agreed!"

"…"

"..."

"... Same time tomorrow?"

"I was thinking half an hour earlier? And maybe an hour or two late? Just to, uh, get in some extra practice."

"Fine, don't be late."

_FIN_

(AN: This one is most definitely one of the 'one-shots', just so everyone knows and will pay attention to the fact that it is marked as 'Complete'. Besides, the prompt is for it to be 'Accidental' Stimulation, and after this particular event, it definitely wouldn't be accidental anymore. Although it is amusing to imagine Emma going around giving Regina, or other people, random orgasms as she saw them throughout the day. LOL!)


End file.
